University Bobbleheads Collection
The university bobbleheads collection is a series of NCAA bobblehead figures made in 2001-2002. Each one features the mascot of a university, or a football player featuring that university's name, colors, and logos. When activated, the bobblehead plays the school fight song and the school cheer of the corresponding university, except for the Miami Hurricanes Mascot Sebastian The Ibis, which plays "Rock N Roll Part 2". Penn State 7 IN.Mascot Bobblehead (NIB).JPG|University Bobbleheads-Penn State (In box) Florida Gators 7 IN.Mascot Bobblehead (NIB).JPG|University Bobbleheads-Florida (In Box) Tennessee Bobblehead.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Tennessee (In box) Michigan Wolverines Bear University Bobblehead Collection 2002 Officially NCAA.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Michigan (In box) Nebraska 7 IN.Mascot Bobblehead (NIB).JPG|University Bobbleheads-Nebraska (In box) Texas 7 IN.Mascot Bobblehead (NIB).JPG|University Bobbleheads-Texas (In box) Musical University of North Carolina Bobblehead.JPG|University Bobbleheads-North Carolina (In box) KENTUCKY University Bobbleheads Collection Gemmy Never Open.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Kentucky (In Box) University bobblehead Collection Alabama Crimson Tide NIB Asis collectable!!.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Alabama (In box) Texas A&M 7 IN.Mascot Bobblehead (NIB).JPG|University Bobbleheads-Texas A&M (In box) GEORGIA BULLDOG BOBBLEHEAD.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Georgia (In box) Michigan State 7 IN.Mascot Bobblehead (NIB).JPG|University Bobbleheads-Michigan State (In box) Miami Hurricanes 7 IN.Mascot Bobblehead (NIB).JPG|University Bobbleheads-Miami (In box) Penn State University Mascot Bobblehead Vtg Collectible.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Penn State Florida gators bobble head.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Florida TENNESSEE VOLUNTEERS SMOKEY FIGURINE SINGING BOBBLE HEAD USED IN BOX EXCELLENT.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Tennessee MICHIGAN WOLVERINES SINGING FIGHT SONG BOBBLEHEAD NEW SEE VIDEO WITH SOUND.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Michigan OHIO STATE BRUTUS TALKING BOBBLEHEAD MASCOT UNIVERSITY OSU DOLL FIGURE.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Ohio State Nebraska Corn Huskers 7 IN. BOBBLEHEAD (NIB) Older Item 2.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Nebraska Texas longhorns bobble head.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Texas Musical University of North Carolina Bobblehead 2.JPG|University Bobbleheads-North Carolina TEXAS A&M AGGIES MASCOT BOBBLEHEAD PLAYS CHANTS GIG EM BOBBLE HEAD FIGURE.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Texas A&M University Bobbleheads-Georgia.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Georgia Michigan state university bobble head.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Michigan State University Bobbleheads-Miami.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Miami PENN STATE Lions Bobble Head 2001 Bighead NCAA University player 01 sings cheers.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Penn State football player (In box) GEMMY ALABAMA CLASSIC BOBBLEHEAD.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Alabama football player (In box) GEORGIA BULLDOGS FOOTBALL CLASSIC BOBBLEHEAD.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Georgia football player (In box) Gemmy Industries Corp Duke Blue Devils BOBBLEHEAD.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Duke football player (In box) SYRACUSE UNIVERSITY ORANGEMEN MASCOT UNIVERSITY BOBBLEHEAD.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Syracuse football player (In box) MICHIGAN STATE MSU SPARTANS FOOTBALL University BOBBLEHEADS Collection Musical.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Michigan State football player (In box) Univeristy Bobblehead Collection~Oklahoma State Cowboys~With Sound~NEW~.jpg|University Bobbleheads- Oklahoma State football player (In box) PENN STATE BOBBLE HEAD GEMMY IND..jpg|University Bobbleheads-Penn State football player Rare 2001 Gemmy Industries Florida Gators Fight Song Musical Bobblehead.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Florida football player Florida St. Seminoles Musical University Bobblehead Collection FSU Noles 2.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Florida State football player Tennessee Volunteers Vols Football Player Musical Bobblehead UT Bobble Head.jpg|University bobbleheads-Tennessee football player UNIVERSITY OF MICHIGAN WOLVERINES Football Bobble Head -Vintage- Music Song.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Michigan football player VTG GEMMY NEBRASKA CORNHUSKER MUSICAL BOBBLEHEAD FIGURINE GO BIG RED FOOTBALL.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Nebraska football player VINTAGE GEMMY TEXAS LONGHORNS FOOTBALL MUSICAL BOBBLEHEAD PLAYS MUSIC WORKS.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Texas football player Vintage Gemmy UNC North Carolina Tar Heels NCAA Football Fight Song Bobblehead.jpg|University Bobbleheads-North Carolina football player Arkansas Razorbacks University Vintage Gemmy Bobblehead Football & 1 Earring.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Arkansas football player Kentuckey wildcats bobble head.JPG|University Bobbleheads-Kentucky football player Old vintage alabama bobblehead nodder jersey -01 plays 2 UA songs.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Alabama football player TEXAS A&M AGGIES BOBBLEHEAD GEMMY COMPANY PLAYS COLLEGE ALMA MATER FIGHT SONG.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Texas A&M football player Rare Georgia Bulldogs Gemmy Musical Bobblehead. UGA.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Georgia football player DUKE BLUE DEVILS 7 IN.FOOTBALL BOBBLEHEAD (NIB).jpg|University Bobblehead-Duke football player VINTAGE SYRACUSE UNIVERSITY ORANGEMEN FOOTBALL BOBBLEHEAD FIGHT SONG BOBBLE HEAD.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Syracuse football player Plays 1 Song & 1 Cheer - Wisconsin Badgers Football 01 Bobblehead Nodder Bobble.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Wisconsin football player VTG UNIVERSITY WASHINGTON HUSKIES COLLEGE FOOTBALL MUSICAL NOS BOBBLEHEAD NODDER.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Washington football player Vintage Rare Michigan State Spartans Bobble Head Play’s Fight Song.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Michigan State football player Purdue Boilermaker Football Player Bobblehead 1990s 3.jpg|University Bobbleheads-Purdue football player Gemmy College Football OSU Players 8'' Music Plays.jpg|University Bobbleheads- Oklahoma State football player UNIVERSITY OF WISCONSIN BADGERS 01 BOBBLEHEAD-MASCOT BUCKY-FOOTBALL ORNAMENT.JPG|University Bobblehead-Wisconsin football player (Featured with the animated mascot) Category:Series Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:NCAA Category:2001 Category:2002